1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses with lenses changeable, particularly to one having a frame with two semi-rims for holding two lenses, and each semi-rim having a bent fit means formed respectively in two ends to fit in a insert hole of each lens, with the semi-rim fitting in a fit groove formed in an upper curved edge of each lens so as to stabilize the leans in each semi-rim without swaying or failing off. In addition, the lenses with different colors can be readily changeable if wanted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known conventional semi-rim eyeglasses shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, include a frame 1 with two semi-rims 10, each semi-rim 10 having two holes 11, 11' respectively in two ends, and two lenses 12 combined in the two semi-rims 10 with two hang strings 13 having one end fixed in the two holes 11. 11' of the two ends of the semi-rims 10 and extending under the lower curved edge of each leans 12 and then the other end protruding in one of the holes 11 and fixed firmly with each semi-rim 10.
However, the known conventional semi-rim eyeglasses have troublesome assembling the hang string 13 with the semi-rims 10 in order to keep the lenses 12 in the semi-rims 11 resulting in difficulty in changing the lenses 12, and in addition, the end portions of the hang strings 13 may form a gap between the semi-rim 10 and the lens 12 as shown in FIG. 2, with the lenses 12 unable to closely contact with the semi-rims 10. Consequently the lenses 12 are not kept stable in the semi-rims 10, liable to fall down in case of receiving a shock, and in addition, the tightness of the hang strings 13 against the lenses 12 is not easily adjustable, with the lenses 12 apt to fall off in case of looseness and with the hang strings 13 apt to break in case of excessive tightness. Moreover, the hang strings 13 may weaken owing to erosion with sweat or oil after a period of use, not enduring long.